The Wolves
by ElisaAndSammy
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father. When a talent scout discovers her, Bella finds herself wrapped up in music, once again. What happens when she meets the local bad boy, Edward Cullen? Full Summary inside. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Bella is a teenage girl from LA that has come to find her way in Forks with Charlie, her father. When a local talent scout, Sam, spots her at a show she finds herself wrapped up, once again, in music. When she attends a high school after a life of home-schooling, she's suddenly trusting the local bad-boy, Edward Cullen, to know her dramatic life story and how singing and the keyboard changed her life.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Fanfic written by Elisa**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was whistling and sliding my fingers across the keyboard absentmindedly. I continued to wait for Sam to come with the rest of the band that he had spent the day gathering. Sam told me that the band members were all the same age, but they were all about a year younger then I am. I sat down with a long, bored sigh after 10 more minutes of waiting for them to show up. I hesitated only a second before remembering the song that my brother, Emmett, taught me.

I left the recording room and turned on the mic, as well as the head phones. I walked back in and sat on the red leather stool and played a few warm up notes on the keyboard before I began the actual song. I started with the soft six second intro. After that I began to sing.

_I__'__ve heard there was a secret chord__  
__That David played and it pleased the Lord__  
__But you don__'__t really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth__  
__The minor fall, the major lift__  
__The baffled King composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof__  
__You saw her bathing on the roof__  
__Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair__  
__She broke your throne, and she cut your hair__  
__And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe I__'__ve been here before__  
__I know this room, I__'__ve walked this floor__  
__I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I__'__ve seen your flag on the marble arch__  
__Love is not a victory march__  
__It__'__s a cold and it__'__s a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know__  
__What__'__s real and going on below__  
__But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you__  
__The Holy Dark was moving too__  
__And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe there__'__s a God above__  
__And all I ever learned from love__  
__Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_A__nd it__'__s not a cry you can hear at night__  
__It__'__s not somebody who__'__s seen the light__  
__It__'__s a cold and it__'__s a broken __hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, hallelujah_

I looked up through the window, half-expecting to see the boys there. But, much to my relief and disappointment, they were not. I continued to play through two more songs, at the end of both I looked up to see if they were watching me. But of course, they were not.

I then began to play my favorite Paramore songs, and then went on to Hey Monday songs. I hadn't looked up to see if the boys had gotten here yet, so I looked up slowly and cautiously. When my eyes finally met the window, I noticed seven pairs of eyes watching me, all of which belonged to six guys and one girl, all of them grinning.

I was surprised to see a girl there, because Sam had told me that I would only be in a band of guys. One of them, a tall boy with muscular arms and short, shaggy hair wasn't grinning at me, but his band mates.

"I told you guys we would suck compared to her!" He was laughing now, and I spoke into the mic.

"Hey guys, I'm Bella. Feel free to come in here at any time..." I stood up and turned off the keyboard, walking to the door of the sound room and opening it. I smiled to each of them as they introduced themselves. I learned that the boy that was talking is named Jake, and he was pretty much the leader of the band. The youngest was Seth, and his sister's name was Leah. There was also Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil.

I hung out with them for a little while longer and found that they were all nice and fun, a bit crazy but in a good way. They all seemed to take a liking to me quickly, but Leah doesn't seem to like me much.

"So, should we run through a song or two before we go?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious wondering and worried they wouldn't want to play with me.

"Sure." I hesitated for only a second, but smiled at Leah, who was taking her seat behind the drum set.

I waited for a second, letting the beat of the drum echo continuously through my ears, like a gun fire. Then I began to play a low octave on the keyboard, and let it slowly build up to a higher one. I heard a bass in the back, then two guitars. Before I knew it, Sam was outside the recording room and was dancing, and it looked to me like he completely forgot we were there.

_2 Days Later_

_First day of school_

School. Today was the first day, and I was terrified. I can play in front of 50, maybe 65 people, but going to school? For me it was just disaster waiting to happen.

The entire band lives up in La Push, close to wear Sam lives, and attends a high school on the reservation they have there. While they're up there, hanging out with each other and having the company of people they know, I'm stuck here. Just a girl from a big city called LA lost in a little high school in a little town called Forks.

I have never felt so confused, lost, and frustrated. Maybe even a little ticked at the world.

As I looked down at my schedule, and at the school map that the secretary oh-so-kindly gave me, I began to find my way through the halls. I stopped at one classroom, a chemistry class, and looked at my schedule. I had this room for fourth period. As I continued to stare at my schedule in confuzzlement, I walked on through the crowded hallway. Just as I was scratching my head and walking forward, until I bumped into a large body that was coming in the opposite direction as I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello awesome readers of mine! At least I hope I have some.. I know you're out there! Anyways, I think I'm going to update my story every few days, sound good? I hope you liked the first chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight, sadly... So, I don't own Edward (thank goodness, don't really like him all that much) or any of the other characters. ;( **

* * *

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" I yelped as the guy I bumped into put a sturdy hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes were met with green emeralds. I smiled at him and held out my hand.

"I'm Bella... Sorry for bumping into you." He just ignored my hand and studied me for a moment.

"Right... I heard there was a new girl. Watch where you're going next time."

As I was carefully pulling binders and papers out of my locker and then setting the black shelves in, I heard someone come up behind me.

"Are you Bella?" I turned around to see a short girl with a pixie hair cut. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she quickly hugged me and said, "I'm Alice." She said this as if it explained everything, although my face showed no change in understanding. "You can just consider me the unofficial welcoming committee." I looked up at her with relief, glad that there was one person who didn't either ignore me completely, or look at me like I'm some mutant creature.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella, but you already knew that I guess. While you're here, do you think you could help me get to my class?" She smiled and started leading me down the hall.

"Of course! Let me see..." She took my schedule and I waited patiently until she nodded. "This is my first class too." As we walked, she started talking about the school and which students to stay away from and which students are fine to talk to. "You'll love it here," She smiled at me and I smiled back "I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family!"

"Um, the rest of your family?" I wondered if she meant she wanted me to come to her house and meet them, or if they all went to school here.

"Yep! You've already met Edward... but you haven't met Rose yet. And then there's Emmett and Jasper, who are brothers. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are all best friends. I'm dating Jazz and Rose is dating Emmett." She finished up her babbling with a firm nod and small smile. I let my mind drift to the guy I had run into earlier... he must have been Edward then.

"That seems sort of complicated." I said this, but I was silently wondering why Edward wasn't dating. With his looks, I figured girls would practically jump at the chance of dating him, despite his sour attitude.

"You're wondering why Edward isn't taken, correct." I nodded, surprised that she understood. "Most girls are chasing after him, but he says he's 'playing hard to get'. He's actually not allowed to date," She giggled as I raised an eyebrow. "Dad says that he'd get in to much trouble if he dates anyone. He used to be able to date, but then there was a little incident with the cops, and yada yada yada, one thing leads to another and now he's banned from dating land." I laughed at that, and we talked a little more before she stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Here we are! Come on, you can be my lab partner." She pulled me into the room by my collar and gently pushed me into a chair. She took the seat next to mine, and looked intently at the teacher while I sat back in my chair and looked around the room. I continued to do pretty much the entire class, until we had to fill out a work sheet. I filled it out quickly, remembering all the questions from the years and years of home schooled lessons.

"Okay class, once you've finished that paper please hand it in at the front of the room and you may go." I stood up quickly, my chair scraping the gray tiled floors. I walked to front of the classroom and handed my paper into the teacher. He smiled at me and I opened the door with Alice right behind me.

"So Bella, what class do you have next?" I reached into my back pocket and unfolded my schedule, straightening it between my hands.

"English. What about you?" She paused for only a second and looked up to the ceiling, as if her schedule was taped up there.

"Same as you!" I smiled and she walked ahead of me to another hallway. She opened the door for me and I walked in, taking a seat at an empty desk. Alice sat in the desk next to mine, and I looked over at her. She just pointed to her notebook that she had pulled from her bag, and I looked at the heading.

"Famous Poets and Their Poetry… Seriously?" I whispered, and she just giggled silently and nodded. I copied down the title on my notebook and then took out the English Literature book. I looked up some famous poets, and examples of their work. As I was flipping through some pages, I saw Robert Frost's name and his poem "The Road Not Taken" I quickly wrote in both.

Alice smiled at me and handed me her notebook, and I handed her mine. She had chosen "A Dream within a Dream" by Edgar Allan Poe. Her neat handwriting wrote out the familiar poem, and I read is twice.

We switched notebooks again and I started doodling in mine, but then noticed a little note that Alice had written.

_**Do you want to come to a party at my house tonight? There'll be a live band and everything!**_

_**-A **_

I scribbled back a reply and held up my notebook so she could see.

_**I don't know... I'm not one for parties... **_

_**-B**_

She frowned, and I bit my lip. Something about seeing Alice disappointed was a super downer...

"Has everyone found a poem yet?" When nobody signaled they weren't ready, the teacher clapped her hands. "Alright, who would like to come up to the front of the class? What about you Bella, it might get you prepared for the other presentations you might have to do." I nodded reluctantly and stood up, making my way to the front of the class. I looked at Alice and once she gave a nod of encouragement, I began to say my poem.

_"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,__  
__And sorry I could not travel both__  
__And be one traveler, long I stood__  
__And looked down one as far as I could__  
__To where it bent in the undergrowth;__  
__Then took the other, as just as fair,__  
__And having perhaps the better claim,__  
__Because it was grassy and wanted wear;__  
__Though as for that the passing there__  
__Had worn them really about the same,__  
__And both that morning equally lay__  
__In leaves no step had trodden black.__  
__Oh, I kept the first for another day!__  
__Yet knowing how way leads on to way,__  
__I doubted if I should ever come back.__  
__I shall be telling this with a sigh__  
__Somewhere ages and ages hence:__  
__Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-__  
__I took the one less traveled by,__  
__And that has made all the difference."_

Our teacher nodded her approval, and I smiled. As I was about to walk back to my seat, she asked me, "What do you think the meaning is behind this poem? What exactly do you think Robert Frost is trying to convey?"

I thought about my answer before answering a sputtered, "Um... well... I think... when we make two choices and we only have to choose one, the one we choose has to be what's right for our future." I shuffled back to my seat and sat down. The teacher smiled and nodded. Alice raised her hand, and walked up to the front of the class.

_"__Take this kiss upon the brow!__  
__And, in parting from you now,__  
__Thus much let me avow-__  
__You are not wrong, who deem__  
__That my days have been a dream;__  
__Yet if hope has flown away__  
__In a night, or in a day,__  
__In a vision, or in none,__  
__Is it therefore the less gone?__  
__All that we see or seem__  
__is but a dream within a dream.__I stand amid the roar__  
__Of a surf-tormented shore,__  
__And I hold within my hand__  
__Grains of the golden sand-__  
__How few! Yet how they creep__  
__Through my fingers to the deep,__  
__While I weep-while I weep!__  
__O God! Can I not grasp__  
__them with a tighter clasp?__  
__O God! Can I not save__  
__one from the pitiless wave?__  
__Is all that we see or seem__  
__But a dream within a dream?"_

She walked back to her seat with her head held high, and I admired her for that.

Once class was over, we walked to art together. We had found out that we have all of our classes together, and she taken it upon herself to be my personal tour guide. By now, I could find all the music rooms and the lunch room. After we went to art, we came out and we both had paint smeared across our faces. We walked to lunch like this, and I sat down with Alice and her siblings. When Edward came into the lunch room, I was picking at my food. When I looked up, I saw all the girls in the room practically swoon at the guy I had seen earlier. He came over to the table we were sitting at and set his leather jacket on the chair next to mine. Without a second glance at us, he turned around and walked into the kitchen to order his food.

"So, Bella... tell us about the band you're in." I blushed and looked down at my food.

"It's nothing Alice, really." I gave her a shy smile and she seemed to take the hint that I'm not one to call attention on myself. The huge guy with his arm draped around Rose, however, didn't.

"Ah, sweet! You're in a band? What instrument do you play? Can you sing? What's the name of your band?" The mention of my band seemed to excite him, and I looked down again, embarrassed that his loud voice could be heard across the room.

"Um, I guess I can sing? I play keyboard usually. But, I can also play guitar and drums. And, we haven't decided on a name yet. We're kind of leaning towards The Wolves though, I think." Emmett grinned and nodded, taking everything I said in. I looked around the room some more, trying to remember it. Then something caught the corner of my eye. Edward was sitting at a different seat, despite the fact that his jacket was still over here. There was a tall blonde draped over him, practically sitting in his lap. I gagged mentally and turned towards Alice. "Alice, I thought you said Edward wasn't allowed to date?" She turned towards Edward and the girl, whose face was now slightly turned towards us. Alice glared at the girl and turned back to me.

"That's Tanya... she's real nice if you're her friend but she's a..." She lowered her voice to a whisper and widened her eyes. "A slut." I laughed at her shyness of saying the word.

"Ok then... Well, I have to get to class... I forgot to pre-order my chem. book, so I have to get that straightened out. Later! It was nice meeting you guys!" I called over my shoulder as I jogged out of the cafe. I started walking to the room that I had seen earlier, but stopped when I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Edward making his way over to me.

"Hey." I smiled at him, and he smiled sourly back and held out a book to me. I stared at it, not understanding what it was for.

"Here... Alice told me to give you this extra book I had." He handed me the book and turned back around, walking his locker. I walked over to my locker and got out my notebook, and pens. I walked back to class and sat down at an empty desk, opening my book up to page 122, as we were instructed to. Alice came in and sat next to me. During class, we walked outside to do an experiment involving fire.

"Alice, do you have a lighter? I can't get these matches to light." She handed me a black lighter, and I smiled at her. "Thanks." I took the lighter and lit the piece of paper I was holding, tossing it into the fire pit quickly. Of course, this being me, I was not quick enough. The fire burned my hand, and I yelped in pain and surprise.

"Bella, are you ok?" Before I could respond, she took my hand and started examining it.

"Are you a doctor now?" She let out a laugh, which sounded more like a chirp, and smiled at me.

"My dad is. I don't know if you've met him yet. Recognize the name Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I shook my head. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're going to have to meet him now. You got burned pretty badly." Edward walked over to us and, without paying any attention to me, turned to Alice.

"But, I'm a quick healer. I think I'll survive." Alice shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows, but then smiled.

"Well, you can come to my house early. You can borrow one of my dresses. That way, I can do your hair, makeup, and get you an outfit and my dad can bandage up your hand for you." I smiled, and nodded. But then I stopped short.

"Uh, dress?"

"Well, yea! It'll just be a sundress, don't worry." I laughed at myself for not thinking what I would be getting myself into. Then I looked over at Edward, and mouthed _"Is she always like this?" _He just shrugged and turned around to walk back inside. After narrowing my eyes at his back, I walked back into the school with the rest of my class and sat back in my chair, thinking of what lies ahead for tonight. Alice and I sent some more notes back and forth throughout the day, until we had gym…

* * *

**So, I hope you like my chappy! It took me a bit of time, but I finally got it done! Sorry, not the best... I'm still trying to get in sync with the mix of Stephanie Meyer's world, and mine. Hopefully it'll get much better as the chapters keep coming. I'm thinking I'll post my next update Thursday afternoon, if I get the chance. I want to know your opinions! Too long? Too short? Too covered in noodles? TALK TO MEH! :) Also! I know some people enjoy, you know... bad language and stuff so if you think Edward-the-bad-boy and Bella-the-rocker-chic need to use more colorful lango, tell me!**** –Elisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all liked my last chappy! I didn't get it finished as quick as I had hoped to, but at least I got it finished! Thanks so much to those of you who have (and hopefully are) reading my story. It really means alot to me :) While I'm talkin to ya, I thought I might take the time to tell you guys about the story that my friends; Sam (who I share an account with), Nyxie (one of the best author's I know), and I are writing. It's called Meeting the Family. You can find it on my, and Sam's, profile!(: **

* * *

_"__After narrowing my eyes at his back, I walked back into the school with the rest of my class and sat back in my chair, thinking of what lies ahead for tonight. Alice and I sent some more notes back and forth throughout the day, until we had gym."_

_**Gym Class **_

I changed quickly in the corner of the locker room, trying not to let anyone pay any attention to me. This was basically impossible considering I'm the new girl.

After putting on my sweats, and stood out more considering everyone was wearing shorts, I walked out of the locker room and Alice was skipping out right after me.

"Come on Bella!" She said while tugging on the hem of my shirt. "We have basketball today. Boys against girls!" She smiled at me, and I smiled weakly back at her. Great. Basketball. I mentally groaned as she pulled me into the gym. I had to duck as a basketball almost hit me directly in the nose.

I walked over to an empty space on the court as Alice went to retrieve a ball for our warm ups. As we were tossing the ball back and forth, I missed her by a few inches and the ball flew across the room and hit someone's head. The bandages that the nurse had put on my hand really limited the limited throwing abilities that I already had. I heard a muttered,

"Damn it... what the hell was that?" The guy that I hit in the head whipped around and narrowed his eyes at me.

I let out a squeak as Edward came marching over. He glared at me, and with every step he took his facial expression seemed to get worse and worse. "What the hell is it with you and bumping into me today? I told you to watch it, didn't I?" He was up in my face and I knew my eyes were wide, scared almost. As if I was a deer in the headlights. But before he could get any closer and yell at me more, a small hand pushed him away from me.

"Ed, cool it. It was just an accident." Alice stepped in front of me protectively, turning around anxiously to see if he had hurt me at all. I frowned a little and shook my head. After Edward had returned to his warm up partner, Alice looked at me. "Don't worry Bella, he wouldn't have done anything. For Edward, it's all bark and no bite. You just have to get to know him to understand... he's actually a really nice person." I snorted and continued to throw the ball back and forth with Alice.

After gym, everyone went back to their locker rooms. The boys walked back, sulking at their defeat. The girls, however, were jumping and skipping at the easy win. Alice and a bunch of other girl hugged me and congratulated me after I scored the winning basket, which was a mistake.

_During the game_

_I caught the ball as Alice tossed it to me. I didn't know what to do with it, so I threw it behind me, tossing it right above my head. Suddenly the cheers of my teammates, all girls, echoed in my ears, and before I know I was being lifted onto the shoulders of people I hadn't been introduced to. _

Even though I had just wanted to be out of "sight", not the center of attention, Bella-The-New-Girl has found the eyes yet again. If only I was able to be Bella-The-Singer/Keyboard-Player at school. Maybe then, I wouldn't want to strangle everyone who stares at me.

_**After school**_

I waited in the front of the school for a while. After what seemed like hours, a Harley Sprint drove up. I smiled at Jake and grabbed the helmet on the back of the seat. After strapping it on, I looked at Jake.

"Thanks for driving me today. I don't really have a car yet, and have to carpool until I can afford to buy one." He just smiled and revved the engine. I held onto his waist as he guided the motorcycle threw Forks, and then eventually into La Push.

I took a deep breath of the salty air from the beach, and the rosemary-like smell of pine trees. I smiled in contentment and kept my eyes closed, taking in the sweet smells. After a little while longer, Jake cut the engine on the Harvey and I unclipped the helmet, placing it back at its spot on the bike. I stood up and dismounted the bike, almost knocking it over in the process. My cheeks burned a bright red, and Jake laughed at me.

"Not the smoothest of everyone, are you?" I blushed again, and followed him into the garage of the small home. The red paint was peeling and there were tarps on the roof, as well as tires surrounding it.

Inside the garage there was a mic, connected to a keyboard, thankfully, a drum set, a bass, and two guitars. After a smile that showed my approval, I turned to Jake.

"Is Sam here yet?"

"Nah, not yet. He probably got held up in traffic."

"Um, do you have a bathroom?"

"Yea, in the house. Just ask Billy when you get inside." Jake turned back to his guitar and began tuning it, as well as practicing a few notes. I walked inside and began walking towards the main hallway when a man called out.

"Jake, is that you?"

"Um, no. I'm Bella... one of his band mates. Actually, are you Billy? Because, I was told to find Billy."

"Yea, I'm Billy." A man in a wheelchair came out of the living room, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you Bella. Although, you do look familiar."

"Well, my dad's Charlie Swan..."

"Oh, right. Well the bathroom is just down the hall and to the right." I smiled, thanked him, then turned around and walked to the bathroom quickly. After shutting the door, I took out the bag of clothes that I had and changed.

When I got back into the garage, a few of the boys turned to stare at me. Sam had arrived, and he just turned a little to greet me. _Thank you, Sam! _

"So, what song are we playing?"

"Well, we were thinking of a Paramore song, or a Hey Monday Song. So, we're debating between Airplanes or How You Love Me Now." I laughed at this; clearly they were forgetting the problem with Airplanes.

"But, Airplanes has... well let's just call it rap. I don't rap." Embry stepped forward and raised a hand.

"I do!" I bit my tongue so that I didn't laugh, even though I really wanted to.

* * *

**SOOOO sorry it was late! PLEASE review! For me :) I hope you people like it... Now, I told Sam that I didn't want her to lock the anonymous comments. PLEASE don't make me change my mind! I don't mind if you don't sign in to comment, but please don't make your ****review****s mean****,****i****f you do ****review.**** So anyways, R&R for meh! :) Elisa **


End file.
